


the sun, the moon, and love

by rrroginaaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa
Summary: jihyun kim believed that love was meant to burn like the sun, until he met the moon.
Relationships: Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the sun, the moon, and love

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for v's route

Love’s definition varied from person to person; Jihyun Kim knew that too well. He thought the sun was like love. It burned and it was slowly dying. That was love. It was a passion that scorched every surface- until it didn’t. He didn’t know that love could be sweet and tender. Soft and warm. Love was supposed to burn and hurt and destroy. Love destroyed. It destroyed his mother and his father, it destroyed him. Love was destructive and it broke his walls, his heart, his mind. 

The bed he sat in was cold despite the blanket over his legs and the bright sun shining through the thin curtains. The light mocked him. He hated the sun. The seat next to his bed was empty. It was once occupied, but she was gone. She was gone like the last one and the last one and the last one. His mind spiraled.

She was like the moon. Delicate and calm. (name) was the moon to his forest fire. She was everything he wasn’t. She made him realize that love could be the opposite of what he believed, of what he knew. Love went from burning hot to a pleasant warm. A tight grip to a fond touch.

He thought about Rika. She was like the sun. She was his definition of love. Burning and scorching and painful and broken and dying. For the first time in a very long time, he prayed. He begged God to give him a break, give Rika a break, give (name) a break. Everyone needs a break, and then things would be okay again. 

Jihyun lost the two important things in his life. Rika was far too deep into mental insanity and (name) was gone. He asked (name) to wait. He wanted to be better for her and get the help he needed. He wanted to find his self-love again. He wanted to heal. He asked her to wait for him and she had agreed, but her face looked pained. She looked hurt. He didn’t know how to help her; he didn’t even know how to help himself. He had let her leave. Let her kiss his cheek, grab her coat, and walk out of the room. 

He was alone again. He found himself alone a majority of the time, physically and mentally. He supposed it was his own fault. Pushing his loved ones away was the only way to keep them safe. It was the only way he knew how to keep them out of harm’s way. Self-sacrifice was his only option. He was used to it; used to giving up everything for others. If he could do it for Rika, he could do it for everyone else. 

The man stared down at his hands as they rested in his lap. The sun continued to shine through the window as day faded into night. The silence was deafening, but he could live like this. He would be able to withstand it; if it meant being with (name) again.

**Author's Note:**

> i tell you to listen to 'franny' by jeremiah daly with a evil smile and a heavy heart. jihyun is not one of my favorites, i actually don't really like him at all; however, i couldn't stop thinking about how he must've felt with the player around him after all he's been through with rika, and how his perception of love must be so warped by her and his own morals. i thought it'd be interesting to write about. i think i did a decent job considering i don't like him. i do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
